A Glee Fairytale
by Catelyn Hudson
Summary: Once upon a time, Prince Sebastian fell in love with Rachel Berry. But he was a horrible man, and she was a chaperone, and he needed a princess to break the spell before it's too late... Can they have their happy ending? Or fate has other plans for them? (Main couple Sebchel, but there's going to be others. After all, this a GLEE fairytale!)
1. Friends on the Other Side

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Sebastian Smythe. When he was little, he could not leave the castle without one of his parents, and they were always too busy ruling the kingdom to even bother with their only son. In the night of his 18th birthday, he managed to run away from the castle.

Once he was out, he didn't know where he should go. He just walked around the streets until a man appeared in the shadows. "Good evening, Prince Sebastian", he said with a smile. "What are you doing here, alone, in these dangerous streets?"

Sebastian looked at the man with curiosity. He seemed trustworthy. "I'm running away from my family. That castle is like hell!"

The man grinned. "Well, I guess you did a good job getting out of the castle. But they are going to find you as soon as the sun rises and they notice your absence. You need to hide from them if you really want freedom. And I can help you with that."

"How on Earth can you help me?"

"Just follow me, Prince."

Sebastian followed him to a small house. He couldn't tell more because it was dark, of course, but the man's house seemed a little... dirt.

"So, Prince Sebastian", he said as they entered a room and Sebastian sit in a chair. "You want freedom, right?" The young prince nodded. "But you need to hide yourself from society for that. I know how you can do it, but I need your blood. Don't worry, it's almost nothing."

Sebastian was not worried. He would do anything to remain free. He nodded. The man picked a knife and cut one of Sebastian's fingers. he grabbed a piece of paper and collected some blood. He raised the piece of paper and started to sing.

_Are you ready? Are you ready?_  
_Transformation central! Reformation central!_  
_Transmogrification central!_

Sebastian was blinded for a moment. He felt something strange in his face. it was like... it was changing.

_Can you feel it?_  
_You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!_  
_I hope you're satisfied_

Sebastian wasn't blind anymore. The man gave him a mirror. His face was horrible. It looked like it was burned a dozen times. There was also a lot of scars... Horrible.

_But if you ain't,_  
_Don't blame me,_  
_You can blame my friends on the other side!_  
_You got what you wanted_  
_But you lost what you had!_

And then the man disappeared as quickly as he had appeared in the street minutes ago. Sebastian was alone... and horrible.

* * *

The song the man sang was the final part of_ Friends on the other side_, from the movie _The Princess and the Frog_.

Well, I tried to make reference to _The Princess and the Frog_ and_ The Phantom of the Opera_ in this chapter. The second movie reference is Sebastian's horrible face.

I hope you enjoyed! Rachel is going to appear next chapter!


	2. Holding Out For a Hero

Princess Quinn Fabray was sit at a chair in front of a mirror, while her chaperone, Miss Rachel Berry, brushed her hair gently. Quinn's kingdom was only a few miles away from Sebastian's, but their families never really interacted.

"Oh, Rachel", said Quinn after a long silence. They knew each other since childhood, and Quinn never saw her as a mere chaperone. She was her best friend, the person she trusted the most–more than her mom, even. "I feel so alone."

"What do you mean, Quinn?" Rachel never called Quinn Princess, because she would never let do it. She was Quinn, simple as that. No titles.

Quinn turned to face her. "I want someone, Rachel. No, I need someone. Someone to hold me and say I'm the most beautiful, amazing thing in the world. I need someone to love. But there's no one else anymore. All we have in this kingdom is criminals and crazy guys who spend all their time and money at bars drinking and talking about dirty things." She looked sad. Really sad. Rachel tried to think of something to cheer her up, but her friend was right. No decent girl would find a proper man in that kingdom. Not anymore.

Quinn got up and walked to her bed. Rachel's eyes followed her as she sat on the bed and looked at the window.

_Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Quinn's voice sounded sad. Rachel put the brush at the chair and stood in front her friend. "Let's put a smile on this pretty face", she said, grabbing the princess' hand and lifting her. Then she started to dance around the room.

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Quinn laughed a little as she saw Rachel dancing. "_I need a hero_", she sang. Rachel joined her.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and made her twirl. "_Larger than life_", she repeated.

Quinn laughed and hugged a pillow.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_

Then she threw the pillow at Rachel's head. She threw it back.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood_  
_I can fell his approach_  
_Like a fire in my blood_

By that time they were stood up in Quinn's bed, throwing pillows at each other.

_Like a fire in my blood_  
_Like a fire in my blood_  
_Like a fire in my blood_  
_Like a fire in my... blood_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero!_

The shouted the last verse and fell in the bed, laughing. "Are you better now?" Rachel asked. "You don't need a man, Quinn. Let's enjoy while we're single, and when our men appear, we will be ready!"

Quinn hugged her. "You are the best friend I'll ever have!"

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I was going to write more, but the next part is going to have another song, and I think one song per chapter is more than enough.

You sure know this, but just to be safe: it's _Holding Out For a Hero_. This was sung by Kitty and Marley some episodes ago, but this chapter's version is from _Shrek 2_ (Fairy Godmother's). Again, reference to _The Princess and the Frog_: Rachel as Tiana and Quinn as Charlotte (although Charlotte is not a real princess).

Next chapter: Kurtbastian friendhsip!

XOXO, Catelyn.


	3. Anything Can Happen

Sebastian woke up and grabbed a paper on his desk. He sighed as he read the note he already knew by heart.

_You didn't seem to like my gift, Prince Sebastian. What a pity. However, I suggest you to accept my other gift: this rose. It's not any rose. It's a magical one. it lives longer than common ones. You have to make a princess love you before the rose dies, otherwise you will not only keep this face of yours forever, but you will also die. In other words, you'll die, but death won't give your previous face back. Be quick, prince. The rose may live longer, but you don't have a lifetime to find your royal love._  
_Dr. Puckerman._

"And he calls himself a doctor", he mumbled to himself, glancing at the rose. It was put in a golden vase and covered with a glass. He could almost see and feel its magic through the glass.

A few seconds after the man (whose name, Sebastian knew now, was Dr. Puckerman) disappeared, Sebastian found the note and the rose. Terrified, he ran back to the castle. His parents didn't say anything about his escape. "I think this punishment", his mother said pointing to his face, "is more than enough. It's kinda our fault, too. We should have given you more freedom."

After a discussion that lasted a whole afternoon, they decided to take Sebastian to the Smythe's winter castle. Since it was closer to other kingdoms, it would be easier to him to find a princess.

"Finding a princess is easy", said his father, concerned. "Making her loving you will be harder. Not ony because of your face, but also because most princes and princesses who marry each other do it without love. Yes, love can emerge through the years, but do we have all these years? We don't know."

All people in the castle agreed. Sebastian left his home sad. How could a princess love him, a prince with a horrible face who spent his whole life inside the castle? How could _anyone_ love a _guy_ like that?

He heard a knock in the door. He opened. It was Kurt Hummel... dressed as a woman. **(A/N: imagine him in a Mary Poppins dress :P)**

"Kurt?", he said, confused.

"I know, I know. It's weird. But the queen said you would need someone to help you... and some fun too."

"What kind of fun was she talking about?"

"I hope it's all about my clothes, because sorry, prince, I don't really want to have the other kind of fun with you. Sorry if I offended you."

Kurt Hummel was a commoner who worked in the Smythe's castle. His story with the royal family began when his mother saved him from the Inquisition pyre. he was going to be burned because of his homosexuality, but the queen convinced them to absolve him. Kurt said he was forever grateful for her saving him, and that he would do everything she asked him to. Kurt lived in the castle since them, doing absolutely anything the queen asked.

Sebastian never imagined it would include cross-dressing.

"You didn't offend me at all, Kurt. So, what are my mother's orders?"

"Give you some fun, because your mission is kinda sad", Kurt said as he entered the room. "Help you to find the princess, because, being gay, I have a better notion of what girls like. She might have sent me instead of an actual girls to avoid any unwanted distractions." Sebastian nodded. "Watch you to make sure you won't do anything stupid." Like what I did when i ran away, Sebastian added in his mind. "And help the guards to protect you from any attacks from Dr. Puckerman. You know, there is risk. It's little, but it exists. Oh, and give you this mask."

He gave it to Sebastian. The white mask covered only half of his face. "Why only half?" He asked, sad.

"Because the princesses need to have at least a preview of the guy they need to love. But your whole face might scare them. No offense."

"None taken." But he was said. The mask only reminded him of how much he looked like a monster. Kurt noticed his sad expression.

"C'mon, prince, put a little smile on your face! You know, a smile can make you look beautiful!" He grabbed Sebastian's hand and started to sing.

_Anything can happen if you let it_  
_Sometimes things are difficult but you can bet it_  
_Doesn't have to be so_  
_Changes can be made_  
_You can move a mountain if you use a larger spade_

Kurt started dancing around the room. It was funny to him dancing in those clothes. Sebastian laughed a bit.

_Anything can happen, it's a marvel_  
_You can be a butterfly or just stay larval_  
_Stretch your mind beyond fantastic_  
_Dreams are made of strong elastic_  
_Take some sound advice and don't forget it_  
_Anything can happen if you let it_

He grabbed Sebastian'ts hands and started a funny dance, with jumps and twirls. Sebastian laughed harder as he followed Kurt's steps.

_Anything can happen if you let it_  
_What good is a whistle_  
_Unless you whet it_  
_Broaden your horizons_  
_Open different doors_  
_You may find a you there that you never knew was yours_

_Anything can happen_  
_Raise the curtain_  
_Things you though impossible_  
_Will soon seem certain_  
_Thought at first it may sound clownish_  
_See the world more upside-downish_  
_Turn it on its head then pirouette it_

Sebastian stopped dancing and smiled. "_Anything can happen if you let it_", he sang. Kurt winked and continued.

_If you reach for the stars_  
_All you get are the stars_  
_But we've found a whole new spin_  
_If you reach for the heavens_  
_You get the stars thrown in_

He and Sebastian hugged each other by the side and sang the final part together.

_Anything can happen, it's official_  
_You can choose the super or the superficial_  
_Sally forth the way we're steering_  
_Obstacles start disappearing_  
_Go and chase your dreams you won't regret it_  
_Anything can happen_  
_Anything can happen_  
_Anything can happen... if you let it!_

They laughed and sat in the bed. "So wear your mask!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let's find your princess charming!"

He got up and looked at Sebastian. "Wait, now?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful sunny day! We don't have a lifetime, remember?"

* * *

So, the song is_ Anything Can Happen_, from the musical_ Mary Poppins_. Movie reference to _Mary Poppins_, _The Phantom of the Opera_ and_ Beauty and the Beast_ (well, I made the rose spell a bit darker, but I couldn't resist).

So, what do you think about this friendship? Did you like cross-dressed!Kurt? I know Glee has Wade, but I couldn't picture a Wade/Sebastian relationship.

And you might be thinking about Kurt's love life. to be honest, I don't know if I'll pair him with anyone. As you read above, we are in Inquisition times. At the same time the danger would make a possible gay couple interesting, I don't think it would be worth it, since they wouldn't be the main couple. I wouldn't be able to give them the proper attention. What do you think about it? Let me know your thoughts about this and other stuff.

One last thing: I'll update this story once a week now. This is the time I need to write proper chapters to all my stories. I hope you understand that :)


	4. Go The Distance

Kurt helped Sebastian to choose proper clothing and soon they left the castle, followed by three guardians. One of them, Mike Chang, was the leader. "Are you sure you shouldn't guard the castle?" Sebastian asked.

Mike answered with another question. "What do you think is more important, the castle's safety or yours? I think you know the answer."

Sebastian nodded. Mike said nothing else. Most of the walk to the first kingdom was silent, except for some questions made by Sebastian and Kurt to Mike and to each other. Mike's answer were always as short as possible. He wasn't a talkative guy.

Two hours later, they reached the first kingdom. It belonged to the Motta family. The commoners welcomed them with a cold expression, probably due to Sebastian's face. This made him sad. "Hey", said Kurt, "Just because the commoners didn't like you it doesn't mean princess Sugar won't like you either."

Sebastian looked at his friend with concern. "Kurt, a princess must marry a prince who is loved by her people. Mom always taught me that. I'll only succeed here if the Mottas don't care about their people. And I don't think I would like it."

Kurt said nothing the rest of the way to the castle. When they arrived, the castle guardians led them to the throne room. King, queen and princess were there, waiting for him. Apparently Sebastian's parents had sent them a letter about his arrival.

Princess Sugar was ugly. It could be a sign. If the princess didn't have beauty, maybe she and her parents would accept Sebastian better. However, Sugar's reaction was disappointing, to say the least.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I will NEVER love a guy like you! I'd rather marry this... person", she pointed to Kurt, "than you! Get out of here! Mom, dad, get this monster out of here! I don't wanna see him EVER AGAIN!" And then ran to her bedroom (or somewhere else in the castle).

Her parents looked at Sebastian with pity. "I'm sorry, prince, but our daughter is very..."

"Rude", Kurt interrupted the king. "She was nothing but rude. Okay, she didn't like the prince, but it is not a reason to act the way she did. She should come back and apologize, like a well-behaved princess would do."

Sebastian put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's okay, Kurt. I don't think she's coming back anyway." He turned to the king and the queen, the pity still in their eyes. "Thank you very much for giving me your time, majesties. Have a good day."

They nodded and said goodbye to Sebastian. When they left, he smirked. "Well, Kurt, I guess we just found a wife for you. A princess! What a luck for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She just said that because she saw a monster instead of a good prince. She didn't even know if she was talking about a girl or a boy!"

Sebastian shuddered. Mike said nothing.

[X]

A week and twelve kingdoms later, Sebastian was sadder than ever. Nine princesses ran away when they saw him, two confessed they were in love with someone else (one with the kitchen guy and another with a married king) and one, Santana Lopez, confessed to be lesbian and in love with her chaperone, Brittany Pierce. "I'm pretty sure I could fall for you if I were straight", she said with a sad smile. He nodded, gave her good luck with her forbidden love and left.

He sat on his bed, hand on his head, trying to think what to do. There were only a few kingdoms left in that area. If he didn't succeed in them, he would have to go to west, and west, until he found his princess charming. Or died. He feared death would come before he lost all his chances. He closed his eyes.

_I have often dreamed_  
_Of a far off place_  
_Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me_  
_And the crowds will cheer_  
_When they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying_  
_This is where I'm meant to be_

When he started his journey, he was only in search of a princess who could break the spell. His life was in risk after all. However, as the days passed and he talked to the three in-love princesses, he found out he wanted love as well. He wanted to be accepted the way he was, under a spell or not. He wanted someone to love him as Sebastian Smythe, not as Prince Sebastian, The One With Ugly Face.

_I will find my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
_I'll be there some day_  
_If I can be strong_  
_I know every mile will be worth my while_  
_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

He was determined to find his love, no matter how far he had to go. If only he had time... But he didn't. He had to rush, because the first petal of the magic rose had just fallen.

* * *

Chapter song: _Go the distance_, from _Hercules_. Movie references: _Mulan_ (think of Mike as Li Shang), _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ and _Beauty and the Beast_.

So, what do you think about this one? Did you like the Brittana mention? I thought it would be a good idea.

Rachel and Quinn are going to appear next chapter! See you next week!

XOXO, Catelyn.


	5. Part of Your World

"Rachel! Come see this!"

Rachel joined Quinn in her window. They saw some people in horses, and the Smythe flag in one of them. "Prince Sebastian Smythe is coming", Quinn explained. "Mom said he's looking for a princess. Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" Rachel was confused.

"It's my chance to find somebody to love, Rach! And then we can go to his kingdom and find someone for you!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Quinn, but... Don't you think you should see Prince Smythe first? I mean, you don't even know if he's a good guy."

[X]

Quinn insisted that Rachel should come with her to welcome the prince, so she could give an opinion about him.

None of them expected to see a half-masked face. But he seemed to have a reason, if the visible half could tell anything.

His companion... was it a boy or a girl?

"Your Highness" said the... person with a obeisance. The prince and his guard followed him. "Here's Prince Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian walked closer to the royal family and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet this beautiful kingdom and its family." He searched for the princess with his eyes. Quinn took a step closer to him. "I am the princess you're looking for, prince."

[X]

Quinn, Sebastian, Rachel and Kurt (yes, it was a guy) were talking in Quinn's bedroom. Well, Sebastian and Quinn talked to each other, while Rachel and Kurt watched them and made comments to each other every now and then.

Like Kurt's comment about how often Sebastian would glance at Rachel, and how she would blush every time he did that. "Things will get complicated here, I can feel it."

Rachel blushed again, and that wasn't because of Sebastian. "I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded and said nothing. Rachel stayed silent as well.

Quinn also noticed the glances Sebastian gave at Rachel and whispered, "You're making her blush."

Sebastian blinked. "What?"

"You are making my chaperone blush, prince. She's very shy."

"But I wasn't-"

"Don't try to convince me you didn't look at her almost all the time since you got here."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled and nodded. They kept talking, Sebastian kept glancing at Rachel, who kept blushing, and Quinn and Kurt remained worried about their friends.

[X]

The king and the queen let Sebastian and his team sleep in the castle. Late at night, Sebastian decided to walk by the castle gardens. He saw a figure walking near a lake and walked silently in its direction.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that it could be shown to be as reckless as listening to Dr. Puckerman, but somewhere inside him a voice said he shouldn't care. And he didn't.

As he approached the figure, he could hear a voice singing. It was a female voice.

_What would I give_  
_To live where you are?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do to see you_  
_Smiling at me?_

He slipped and hid behind a tree closer to the woman. The moonless night didn't let him see well, but there was no doubt. Rachel Berry was the voice owner. And what a beautiful voice she had. Just as beautiful as Rachel herself.

_Where would we walk?_  
_Where would we run?_  
_If we could stay all day in the sun!_  
_Just you and me,_  
_And I could be,_  
_Part of your world_

He could feel his heartbeat increase and sighed. She suddenly stopped, looking around to see and she was being watched. Sebastian took a deep breath and didn't make a move. He waited until she left the gardens. He sighed and went to the lake, exactly where she was a few minutes before. He couldn't help a smile as he sang.

_I don't know when,_  
_I don't know how,_  
_But I know something's starting right now..._  
_Watch and you'll see,_  
_Someday I'll be_  
_Part of your world!_

He was falling for Rachel Berry. Falling for the wrong person. But he had been making so many mistakes lately, so why not making one that could bring a genuine smile to his horrible face?

* * *

Song: _Part of Your World (Reprise)_, from _The Little Mermaid_.

Movie reference: _The Princess and the Frog_ and _Sleeping Beauty_.

Sorry for the late update. Author's block :(

So guys, I have a question for you: who do you think Quinn's love should be? I already know how their story is going to be, I only need to pick a guy. I have a few options to help you out.

Blaine (Kurt won't have a love interest, so...)

Nick

Jeff

Rory

Artie

Hunter

You can suggest anyone else but Finn and Mike.

Next chapter: Dr. Puckerman and his minions! Also a villain songs medley!

XOXO, Catelyn.


	6. Author's note

I'm posting this in all my stories!

Well, I have bad new for you guys. I should've posted this last month, but I didn't have time to even write this note.

So... I'm in my last school year. I don't know how things work in your country, but here our last year must be fully dedicated to study so we can go to college. This means no life for us :(

I barely go to computer now, and it'll be like this for a long time. My school year started January and will go until early December. I want to go to Medical School, so... NO LIFE AT ALL FOR ME D:

All my stories will be in semi-hiatus. I hope I can write something every now and then, like one chapter in March and another in June or something like that.

Feel free to unfollow my stories. I'll understand it completely.

XOXO, Catelyn.


	7. Dr Puckerman's Medley

Hello dear people! I made this quick chapter just to not forget the story :)

But I probably won't update again anytime soon :(

Also, I decided who's gonna be Quinn's love interest. Only two people voted, and both voted for Hunter. So he wins!

Okay, let's go to the story!

Oh, and a warning: this chapter's song will be shown a little different than the others. You will the difference.

* * *

Images of Prince Sebastian fulfilled the crystal ball. At first he was sad because no one would love him with that horrible face of his... But then those girls appeared.

Princess Quinn Fabray and her chapperone Rachel Berry.

Sebastian had only eyes for the Berry girls, but Princess Quinn was following Kurt's advice and trying to steal the prince's heart as hard as possible. And Sebastian was doing his best to fall for her. As remote as it was, the possibility of they succeed did exist.

Was Dr. Puckerman going to let tht happen? No, he wasn't. He couldn't. It would ruin his plans.

You see, he was king Smythe's bastard. The very oldest son. If Sebastian didn't find a royal love in time, he would die, and the king would have to admit he had another son. And Dr. Puckerman would be prince... and soon enough king.

He couldn't let Sebastian fall for Quinn.

So he called his minions through magic. Finn, Sam, Rory, Blaine and Ryder showed up quickly as usual. "How can we help you, master?"

Dr. Puckerman grinned. "I have a mission for you guys. Actually, it is an important mission designed to all of _us_."

"So you'll be there too?" Sam asked. "With us?"

The doctor grinned again and looked at the crystal ball.

_I know that you powers of retention_  
_Are wet as a warthog's backside_  
_But thick as you are - Pay atention!_  
_My words are a matter of pride._

He looked at his minions and laughed.

_I was once the most mystical man in this kingdom_  
_When the King betrayed me, he made a mistake_  
_My curse made each of them pay_  
_But one little boy got away_  
_Little Prince, beware, Puck's awake_

Minions: _In the dark of the night, evil will find him_  
_In the dark of the night, just before dawn_

Dr. Puckerman:_ The sound of prince's dying gasp_  
_His parents squealing in my grasp_

Minions: _The revenge will be sweet_  
_When the curse is complete_

Dr. P.: _His little people's mornful cry_

Minions: _In the dark of the night_

Dr. P._ He'll be gone!_ (Minions:_ That's our lullaby!_)

Dr. Puckerman gestured. Shadows ran down the walls and came to the center of the room, dancing.

Dr. P.: _Now the past I've tried forgetting_  
_And my foes I could forgive_  
_Trouble is I knows it's petty_  
_But I hate to let them live_

Rory:_ As the pieces fall into place_  
_We'll see him crawl into place_

Dr. P.: _Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

Minions: _It's great that we'll soon be connected_  
_With a king who'll be all time adored!_

Dr. P.: _It's mine, mine, mind for the taking_  
_It's mine, boys, mine me that throne!_  
_With those nuggets dug_

Blaine stood up in a chair, excited.

Blaine: _The pounding of the drums of war_  
_The thrill of the master's mighty roar_

Finn and Ryder: _The joy of vengeance! Testify!_

Dr. P.: _So prepare for the couple of the century_  
_Be prepared for the murkies scam!_  
_Meticoulous planning_  
_Tenacity spainning_  
_Decades of denial_  
_Is simply why I'll_  
_Be king undisputed, respected, saluted_  
_And seen for the wonder I am!_

He suddenly stopped. He went to the shadows and comanded:

_Come, my shadows, rise for your master_  
_Let your evil shine_  
_Find him now_  
_Yes, fly ever faster_

The shadows danced a little more and left the house, in search for their new victim. The doctor turned to his minions and grinned.

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_  
_Be prepared!_

The minions grinned as well.

Dr. P. and Minions:_ Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_  
_Be prepared!_

-x-

Outside the house, a boy was watching the whole scene. "Oh my God, I have to warn Princess Fabray!" He thought to himself. He ran silently in the direction of the Fabray castle, which was not far from there.

His name was Hunter Clarington. He was a commoner from Fabray kingdom. And his life was going to change forever.

* * *

So here we end for now! As I promised, you got a villain songs medley!

The songs used for this medley are (in order of first appearance):

_Be prepared_, from_ The Lion King_

_In the dark of the night_, from _Anastasia_

_My lullaby_, from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_

_Mine, mine, mine_, from _Pocahontas_

Movie reference to _The Princess and the Frog_ and _Anastasia_.

Next chapter: Hunter and Quinn meet! Also, we'll find out who Quinn's personal guardian is? Can you guess?

See you someday :P

XOXO, Catelyn.


End file.
